The Konoha AUs
by ILiveADaydream
Summary: 30 days' worth of AUs! Step right up to see Itachi as a gymnast (dang those arms), Naruto flying a starship, Sasuke working for KFC, and much, much more! Day 30: A young Sandaime has gotten hurt on the battlefield. The medic patching him up is very unhappy.
1. The USS Konoha

The Konoha AUs - The USS Konoha

500 words

Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns _Naruto_ and a bunch of other people who aren't me own _Star Trek._

This is the first part of a 30 days project. All 30 will be AU versions of _Naruto,_ including crossovers and contextual reassignments. Some of the chapters will be linked, some will stand alone. Which characters they focus on is likely to shift, although expect many to mention Itachi in passing. If there's an AU you want to see, feel free to drop a review and tell me. I'll see what I can do.

I'm not sure why I decided to do 500 words on what would happen if all of the ninjas were Starfleet officers, but it happened. I think everyone mentioned is human, except Shino. I think Shino would be a good Vulcan.

* * *

"You're an ensign, Uzumaki!" Lieutenant Kakashi Hatake smacked his blond subordinate's head. "You have years to go before you become a Captain!"

"I know," the blond whined, "but don't you think I'm a good enough pilot for Alpha shift?"

"No!" The yell came from the communication's officer, Ensign Ino Yamanaka. "You nearly ran us into an asteroid last week. In the simulator at that!"

"It came out of nowhere!"

"You're lucky enough to get this chance at being on the bridge tonight, Uzumaki, don't push it. If Lieutenant Hayate hadn't come down with Andorian flu, you wouldn't be here at all." Kakashi reminded him. Naruto pouted.

"I still don't know how you graduated from the academy, you dobe," Ensign Sasuke Uchiha, the tactical officer snorted. Naruto glared at the man sitting next to him.

"You're one to talk bastard."

"I was head of our class, thank you," The dark-haired boy reminded him.

"Eyes forward, both of you," the Lieutenant interrupted their bickering.

Ensign Shino Aburame, the science officer for gamma shift, spoke up. "Lieutenant, sensors indicate we are about to enter an ion storm."

The ship began to shudder as it hit the invisible enemy.

"Ensign Haruno, open a ship wide communication!" Kakashi yelled, gripping the arms of the chair. "This is Lieutenant Kakashi, we are currently being hit by an ion storm. Please strap yourselves in if you can and hang on for a bumpy ride. Those of you currently on duty, you know protocol."

Naruto concentrated intently on keeping the Konoha steady as they rocketed through space. A flare struck the ship and tilted it. The blond Uzumaki fought to keep the ship level.

The lights flickered. "What was that?" Ino called out, "External communications are dead!"

"This is at least a Force-6 storm," Shino checked his readings again, "no, readings now say this is a Force-7. We are at an increased risk for damage."

"Captain on the Bridge!" Naruto didn't dare look up from his controls as Captain Hiruzen Sarutobi stepped out of the turbolift, accompanied by his First Officer, Commander Danzo Shimura.

"Captain, we have entered a Force-7 ion storm."

"Put the ship on Red Alert!" Captain Sarutobi ordered. Sirens went off. The ship shuddered and began tilting starboard.

Naruto fought with the controls to keep it level but overcorrected.

"Communication from Sickbay, Captain!" Ino called out.

"Let me hear her," Sarutobi sighed.

"Tell that brat to keep this ship steady!" The Chief Medical Officer, Tsunade Senju, yelled. Naruto was doing his best but it was difficult.

"I believe Ensign Uzumaki is doing his best," the captain spoke in his usual calm tone. "Are there injuries?"

"I have a few here from Engineering and treating them would be much easier if this ship would stop shaking!"

"I have faith you can manage," the man responded.

"Damn it, Haruno!" Tsunade yelled, then the transmission cut off.

Naruto continued piloting the ship through the storm, until suddenly all was quiet.

"Good job, Ensign," the captain spoke. Naruto beamed.


	2. The Konoha Gymnasium (Part 1)

The Konoha AUs – The Konoha Gymnasium (Part 1)

500 words

I've spent the past few days thinking of what Itachi would be like as an elite gymnast and this is what came of it. Tomorrow, look out for Team 7 as detectives.

Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns Naruto, I only own this AU and my OCs.

Disclaimer 2: I've never done gymnastics in my life, so all routines, moves, and such else come from watching it or research attempts. Consider anything that is off a case of artistic license.

* * *

Gymnastics is the only thing that Itachi has ever done. His mom signed him up for his first lesson the week he turned three and he's been involved ever since. Sasuke had been pushed into it as well, but Itachi wasn't sure always being compared to his older brother was good for the younger boy.

It might not be a problem now. Not since his rotator cuff had torn, sidelining him for months and taking him out of contention for the all-around title at Nationals and placement on the national team.

It leaves him stuck. At sixteen, with his GED secured, there isn't much he can do for the next few months except hang around the gym and maybe help coach some of the younger boys. Not until his injury heals and he can see if he has a career left.

* * *

It's habit at this point to show up early to the gym, before everyone else arrives. Although, he probably shouldn't say that he gets there before _everyone_ else. One of the girls is usually there as well and today is no different.

"Good morning, Takara-chan," he greets her as she takes a drink of water. From the look of her, she's been working for some time already on bars.

"Good morning, Itachi-kun," she responds with a smile, "how is your shoulder?"

"Injured," she rolls her eyes at his answer. "Where is Sarutobi-san?"

"He has a meeting with the Council this morning he'll be back this afternoon. Why?"

"I was hoping he would let me help with paperwork."

"I'm sure he'll be thrilled, considering how much he hates the stuff. You'll have to wait until he gets back though, the office is locked up."

Itachi sighed. That left him with nothing to do.

"Bored?"

"I'm not actively bored at this moment, but I have nothing to do."

"You're at a loss," She tilts her head. "I don't suppose you'd be willing to help me?"

Itachi tilts his head to the side. He knows little about women's gymnastics and wonders what she thinks he can help her with.

"I need to add amplitude to my vault," she clarifies, "I'm not getting enough height."

"You need strength training, is what you're telling me." He realizes.

"Basically, yes."

"What was your plan?"

"Hang from the rings? It seems to work for you," she shrugs. He laughs.

"I believe we build up strength in other ways first, but yes that has the potential to work. Let me see your vault first."

"As you wish, sensei," she chuckles at the order, but removes her hand guards and they move over to the vault.

He watches her perform a round off, back handspring, two and a half. She makes a small jump on the blind landing. He can see where she might want more power in the vault, to give her a better chance at sticking the landing.

"Here's what we'll do," he begins outlining a plan. It looks like he won't be bored after all.


	3. The Konoha Detective Agency (Part 1)

The Konoha AUs - The Konoha Detective Agency (Part 1)

500 words

Day 3 of the 30 days challenge is here! Today our favorite genin team has become adult detectives and aparticular blushing young woman is their client.

Also, minor edits were made to "The Konoha Gymnasium (Part 1)." There were some stylistic errors that I needed to fix.

Tomorrow, we get to see a bit of a rebellious Itachi. It'll be fun.

Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns Naruto, I only own this AU.

* * *

Sakura peeks into the back office of the Konoha Detective Agency and purses her lips when she sees her partners sitting on the couch playing video games.

"Shut that damn thing down," she scolds them, "we have a client."

The boys ignore her, absorbed in animated violence and she sighs, entering the room and grabbing Naruto's controller out of his hands. She hits the 'save' button, knowing better than to shut the console off first (that had been one of the only fights with them she'd ever lost, the first time she'd done so), and Sasuke turns the game off for her. She stows the controllers.

"So, Sakura? What's the case?" Naruto bounces to his feet.

Sasuke asks, "Is it another lost cat? A case of the missing blankie? No, I know, a teacher's exams were stolen."

"Nope," Sakura pops the 'p,' "We've got a real case."

"What is it?" Naruto would have continued asking if they had to find a princess, Sakura knew, if Sasuke hadn't thrown a hand over his mouth.

"We're looking for a girl."

"Isn't that the police's job?"

Sakura shakes her head, "Come listen. And try to be sensitive, both of you."

Waiting for them in the main office is a familiar face, an old schoolmate, in fact. Hyuuga Hinata hasn't changed much over the past five years. Her black hair is longer now, falling past her shoulder blades, but her eyes are still such a pale blue that they almost look white. She looks up from the floor, sees the three of them and blushes. Sakura refrains from chuckling; it looks like that crush on Naruto never faded.

"Hey, I know you!" Naruto stops and points at her. Sasuke groans and speaks up.

"Hinata, it's good to see you again. How can we help you?"

"I would like you to find my sister," The woman requests quietly.

"Is she missing? If this is a criminal matter—" Sasuke begins but Hinata shakes her head.

"My younger sister, Hanabi; she is eighteen now. I would like to see her, but I am estranged from my family and do not know what school she attends. I would like for you to find her and give me her address or phone number so that I can get in touch."

"Is there a reason you're only looking to see her now?" Sasuke's tone sharpens just a hint. He doesn't like older siblings that abandon their younger ones much.

Hinata looks about to cry and Sakura cuts in, "Is it because of your father?"

"When, when he disowned me and kicked me out of the house, he threatened to call the cops if I spoke to Hanabi. Now that she is an adult and at school I hoped she could make her own decision."

Sakura hands over some tissues, "We'll need you to write down as much information about her as possible, especially friends and classmates."

"And you will find her?"

Sakura promises, "We'll do our absolute best."


	4. The Akatsuki Law Firm (Part 1)

The Konoha AUs - The Akatsuki Law Firm (Part 1)

500 words

Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto_ , Kishimoto does.

So this is the first part is series you're going to see quite a bit of this month, as it seems to be taking on a life of its own in my head. This part focuses on Itachi, but we're going to get to see other bits from Anko, Naruto, and Sasuke later on. Likely Kushina as well. I'll try to get you a look a Sasuke's life tomorrow, we'll see what happens. And if there's a particular AU you want to see more of (especially the ones I've marked as having continuations), drop me a review and I'll see about moving it up in the queue. Or if there's another AU entirely. Like a politics one. I think there's going to be a politics one on the 7th, for primary day. But we'll see how it goes.

Happy reading!

* * *

"Uchiha-san, Sasori-danna wants the briefing paper on the Nanabi case," one of the new interns pokes his head into Itachi's office. The young lawyer grabs a stack and holds it out, shaking it for the blond to take. He returns to typing without a word.

"He also wants the material on the lawsuit against the steel mill," the same blond returns. Itachi again hands the material over without a word.

When the door opens a third time, he growls, "Can you not get a comprehensive list?"

"What do you need a list of?" A voice very much not that of Deidara echoes with amusement. Itachi's fingers finally stop and he turns around in his chair.

"All the places you want me to touch," he murmurs softly as she closes and locks the door. The young woman sashays to him, laying her purse on his desk and settling on his lap, kissing him.

He responds with equal fire and passion, stroking up her sides with nimble fingers. When they break apart she grins at him, a look he returns with a soft smile.

Screwing the daughter of one of the partners of the law firm you work for is probably not the best way to make partner and teach your family that you can be successful without them, but Itachi isn't inclined to care. Orochimaru doesn't scare him, no matter what everyone else thinks of Akatsuki Law's ophiophilist lawyer.

"What are you doing up here?" He asks, brushing her hair out of her face.

"I had lunch with Dad and offered to walk him up," she tells him.

"Devious little one, aren't you," he smirks.

"I wanted to see you. You've been busy all week."

"I know, it's this case."

"Is the police department still not giving you the information you need?"

"My father is making sure they are as difficult as possible. I can't tell you how many forms I've filled out."

"Is there anything you need from me?"

"Just that you be you," he responds. Just having her around is enough to ease some of his tension.

"Try to come see me soon?" She asks him, climbing out of his lap.

"I should have some free time this weekend," he responds, unable to promise anything. Only the interns have to put in more time and work than the junior lawyers.

"Just remember that you can't prove anything if you die from stress and exhaustion," she sighs, putting herself back together and touching up her lipstick.

"I'll try," he smiles at her.

"I almost forgot; I have something for you." She rummages in her purse for a minute, then pulls out a small box that she hands over with a grin.

He takes it. Green tea pocky.

"You really like feeding my sweet tooth, don't you?"

"You feed me the rest of the time, the least I can do is help you indulge."

"You always do, darling, you always do."

As she leaves, Deidara appears in the doorway.

Itachi groans.


	5. The Konoha Detective Agency (Part 2)

The Konoha AUs - The Konoha Detective Agency (Part 2)

500 words

Hello everyone and welcome to Day 5 of the Konoha AUs! Today is our first sequel: the second part of The Konoha Detective Agency. Get ready for everyone's favorite brat to make a (surprisingly) helpful appearance!

Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto,_ Kishimoto does.

* * *

Research is Naruto's least favorite part of their cases, but Sakura refuses to do all of it herself and Sasuke doesn't mind it the same way. His dyslexia makes reading a bear so he gets to call people.

Sakura has already drawn up a list of names and phone numbers based off what Hinata had given them of friends she remembers her sister having.

Naruto starts at the top while Sasuke and Sakura begin an internet search. The first four names come up with nothing, but then he hits the fourth. "Sarutobi… Hey, it's Konohamaru!"

"You know the kid?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, he's the pervert's old commander's grandson."

"Well he shouldn't hang up on you at least," Sakura added, "Call him up."

He punches the number into the phone.

"Yo," comes a punkish voice on the other end.

"Hey brat," Naruto greets him.

"Boss?"

"Yep," Naruto responds, "I have a question for you. Special PI business."

"You need _my_ help?"

"You know Hyuuga Hanabi?"

"The ice princess? What about her?"

"Any clue where she is?"

"Uh… she went to some swanky college."

"You know which one?"

"Give me a sec…" Naruto hears a bunch of yelling, then a crash.

"Found it!"

"Found what? Are you destroying your house?"

"My yearbook and no!"

"Uh huh," if Naruto could raise eyebrows he would.

"Hyuuga, Hyuuga, Hyuuga… got it! Hyuuga Hanabi, Senju College of Business and Finance."

"Konohamaru, you rock!" Naruto pumps his fist. "Sakura, she goes to Senju College of Business and Finance."

"Thank you, Naruto! Ask him if he knows anyone else who goes there!" Sakura orders, frantically typing.

"You know anyone else who ended up there?"

"Ummm… Moegi did."

"Can you give me her phone number?"

"Hitting on babes younger than you now?"

"I need to get an address and phone number for the Hyuuga girl."

"Oh, dude, that's easy, give me five minutes." Konohamaru hung up on him."

"What he say?"

"That he'd call me back in five with the info." Naruto tossed his phone on the desk.

"He knows someone at college with her?"

"His old girlfriend, Moegi," Naruto runs a hand through his hair.

"This might be an easier case than I thought," Sasuke looks pleased. "Especially after finding out this girl has no social media presence whatsoever."

Half an hour later, after Naruto has already called Konohamaru back three times, his phone finally rings.

"What took you so long?"

"I was catching up. You want your intel or not?"

"Give it, brat," Naruto puts the phone on speaker.

"Number is (555)-625-1435. Address is 23 Sunvalley Dr, Konoha, yadda yadda yadda."

"Thanks Konohamaru."

"You owe me ramen, Boss," Konohamaru tells him, "I gotta go, I made plans with Moegi."

"We'll see, brat," Naruto responds, "Don't be a stranger."

"You got it, Boss. Talk to you later!" Konohamaru hangs up.

"Naruto, why don't you call Hinata and tell her the good news."

"You always deal with the clients," Naruto looks over at Sakura.

"I think you'll do better."


	6. The Konoha Gymnasium (Part 2)

The Konoha AUs - The Konoha Gymnasium (Part 2)

500 words.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kishimoto's work.

It's day 6 already! We're almost at a week! Today was going to be a second chapter of the Akatsuki Law Firm, but that series is... well it's expanding faster than I can type and may end up its own set of one shots. We'll see what happens, I didn't realize how much that universe would run away with me. Tomorrow, however, I know what you'll be getting. Be prepared to see what happens on Election Day in Konoha.

Until tomorrow everyone!

Oh, and this is chronologically before Part 1 (Day 2). Just so you don't get confused.

* * *

Takara sits on the sidelines, cheering on her male gym-mates. They might not have a ton of interaction, but they're all Konoha gymnasts and teamwork is one of Konoha's core values. Konoha tries to foster a different atmosphere than most gyms: Sarutobi—or the Sandaime as they sometimes call him, since he's the third head of the gym—wants there to be teamwork and camaraderie, with the athletes helping each other improve. Most gyms have endless in-fighting and jockeying for positions of power. Konoha, thankfully, doesn't.

Today is a meet with their rivals, the Iwa Elite Gymnastics club. Konoha has both National Junior Elite champions, herself and Uchiha Itachi. Iwa is determined they won't go on to be the Senior Elite champions as well. Considering that Itachi trains just as much as she does (which is more than their coaches probably realize), she wishes them luck with that.

At the moment, the Konoha senior men's team is blowing Iwa out of the water and it looks like the competition is going to be theirs. The Konoha team is exceptional at rings, with Itachi, Gekkou Hayate and Morino Idate going up for them.

Hayate is first and puts up a great routine, his experience showing. He's one of the oldest on the team and he's been doing this for years, fighting through injuries to his back to keep competing.

Morino Idate is the younger brother of a now retired gymnast, Ibiki. Ibiki had competed internationally for a few years, although never on the Olympic team, then retired and to many people's surprise, gone into the military. Idate is a good gymnast, with a year's experience at the senior level already, and extremely good at vault.

Then there's Itachi. He's… incredible. Takara has only the deepest respect for her male counterpart. He's dedicated to his work, with a feline grace to his efforts and a controlled power that explodes into action when he calls upon it. He's an all-around gymnast, which is far harder for men than for women. Women have four events, the men, six. And where women's gymnastics requires both upper and lower body strength in almost equal amounts, men's gymnastics is heavily dependent on the former.

If you ever want to see a man with great arm muscles, find a gymnast.

Takara sits forward in her chair to take him in on rings. He's lifted to the apparatus, grabs them, and settles in. He swings himself into a strength hold, holding a handstand (one Mississippi, two Mississippi), then doing some of the swinging moves. Then he moves into an iron cross and something goes wrong. Takara's fingers dig into her knees as she watches the pain flash across his face and he just drops. Not a dismount, he just lets go of the rings and falls.

Immediately Yuuki and the Sandaime rush to his side. He motions with his right arm to his left, speaking softly. They take him to the back office immediately.

Clearly, this injury is serious.


	7. The Konoha Mayoral Election

The Konoha AUs - The Konoha Mayoral Election

500 words

Happy Primary Day friends! I voted absentee last week, but today is exciting, at least it is if you care about elections. Although the conventions are a month away, from tomorrow on it'll be full throttle toward November and the American Presidential election, shitshow that it will be. Here's to hoping our next President isn't a racist bigot.

Anyway, today's piece is about the election to decide the fourth mayor of Konoha. Any guess who the contestants are? And a certain redhead is going to cause a bit of chaos, because, you know, how is that not what an election needs.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto._

* * *

The third mayor of Konoha has served for fifty years now, since he was only twenty-two years old and the second mayor was assassinated.

He's retiring this year and two men are fighting to take his place in the March election.

On one hand, you have Daikana Orochimaru, on the other, Namikaze Minato. Orochimaru is an established politician, a member of the city council for many years and considered one of the three prodigies of the current mayor. Minato is young, only twenty-five, and has never held elected office. He's been an outspoken member of the general public at council meetings for the past few years, however, and runs a charity when not eating all of his wife's food.

Orochimaru gives polished speeches at town events, schmoozing with a slickness that works for some but turns others off. Minato manages to rambling speeches, but goes from person to person, making people feel like he genuinely cares for them as he asks about their kids and pets.

Konoha has a tradition that for the past fifty years was rarely if ever an exciting one. Konoha is the county seat, so the county registrar of voters, once all the ballots in the mayor's race are counted, comes to city hall and announces the winner of the race in front of the candidates and much of the town. The winning candidate gets to give a speech and everyone parties.

Before the results are finalized, the two candidates are in separate corners of the room. They should be thanking donors for their support, but both have bunkered down with their support systems. For Minato, that means Kushina. His mentor happens to also be the best friend of his opponent, so he's standing with the soon-to-be-former mayor in the center of the room.

"Minato, please stop pacing," Kushina asks, "You know it makes me dizzy."

"I know, I'm sorry, it's just that I have so much energy and don't they usually announce the results before now?" He looks at her with pleading blue eyes.

"I knew I should have made you take a nap with me this afternoon."

"If I'd napped I would just have more energy."

"Not with this kind of napping," she grins libidinously and he realizes what kind of 'napping' she means.

"Can we take a nap after this?" He asks. Kushina nods and points behind him. "I think it's time."

The registrar steps up to the podium and requests the candidates take their places at his side.

"Good evening gentle beings!" The man pushes his glasses up his nose, "It is my pleasure to announce the next mayor of the great city of Konoha, Namikaze Minato! It is also my great pleasure to announce, at the behest of his wife, that she's pregnant. Congratulations Mr. Namikaze!"

The room is dead silent before a thud is heard. Their new mayor is unconscious on the floor.

Orochimaru surveys the room and snorts, "This is the person you all elected."

They begin to cheer.

* * *

Oh, by the way. There wasn't room to go into it with this word count, but Kushina owns her own restaurant. She's the real breadwinner of the family.


	8. The Massacre Revised

The Konoha AUs - The Massacre Revised

500 words

I sat down to write today's oneshot and somehow this happened. Fair warning, it's darker than anything else I've done in this set so far. It's also the only AU so far that takes place in the ninja world. I'm also really curious what you think about it.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto._

* * *

There wasn't much that Shisui could do for his little cousin, the one who had followed him around with serious eyes for so long. This was it.

"Forgive me, Itachi-otōto," he whispered. One of his eyes might be gone but he'd been an elite shinobi long enough that he could fight with more than just his sight. As his uncle began to speak, Shisui quietly drew his tantō. With a flick, he severed the man's head. An uproar amongst the assembled elders followed, but he killed each of them in succession. They might have attempted to stop him, but he was too fast. He wasn't known as Shunshin no Shisui for nothing.

Several minutes later, he had a room of the most ardent supporters of the coup dead. Shisui pulled out a scroll and pen and began to write, his remaining Sharingan spinning as he mimicked the handwriting of a man he despised with all his being.

 _Uchiha-sama,_

 _When a branch becomes poisoned and threatens the rest of the tree, it must be removed for the good of the whole._

 _Shimura Danzō_

Shisui smirked, "You and your bloody metaphors, Shimura. That sounds close enough to the blather you spew."

The note written to throw suspicion on the Root Commander, Shisui copied out a self-destruct seal, refraining from charging it, then tearing the paper so that it would look like the seal had failed to go off when the paper ripped. The note was placed in Fugaku's hand, and the pen tossed on the floor.

Finally, Shisui summoned two crows.

Now for the gruesome part. Shisui carefully removed his own left eye and held it out to one crow. "Get this to my cousin Itachi, please. He'll be your master now."

It could have eaten it and he wouldn't have known, he smiled mockingly as he felt the slight weight of the orb leave his palm.

The other was given his tanto, "You need to fatally stab me in the back with this, then dispose of the weapon."

The bird squawked at him. "I know, suicide by bird was never my plan either, but this is for the best. Danzō will be blamed for everything and Itachi will become clan head, ending all this coup nonsense. They'll make him leave ANBU and he might get a decent night's sleep sometime within the next twenty years."

The crow clacked its beak sharply.

"No, you need to stab me in the back with it and dispose of it. Danzō's people wouldn't be stupid enough to leave it and it has my prints all over it. It's clearly the murder weapon of most of the room, so it needs to kill me and go away."

The bird let out a low, sad caw, "Yeah, it's been good working with you too. Keep an eye on Itachi-kun. The brat will overwork himself, he's good at that."

Shisui heard quiet flaps, then felt steel bite into his flesh. He slumped to the ground.

The crow sang.


	9. The Perfection in Imperfection

The Konoha AUs - The Perfection in Imperfection.

500 words

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Happy Birthday Itachi! In celebration, have a bit of lighthearted fun.

* * *

Itachi is a perfectionist.

What was once an expectation of him by his father has become so ingrained that he expects it of himself in everything he does. Classes, music, sports: if he is doing it, he expects it to be perfect. And, generally, clean. He dislikes mess.

This class, therefore, is driving him crazy.

Art.

He'd tried avoiding it, petitioning for additional music credits to take the place of a compulsory art class, but been denied.

So here he is.

Above the whiteboard is a poster, "Perfection in art is in its imperfection." Itachi considers it crap.

Today they're supposed to be making splatter paintings, which is why they're outside wearing 'rags' and equipped with brushes, tubs of paint, and cavasses. This is supposed to be fun.

He's frowning at the canvas when the girl next to him asks a seemingly innocuous question, "You have other clothes with you, don't you?"

"Yes," he nods.

"Good," he turns, only for her to flick her paintbrush at him instead of her canvas.

"You…" Itachi's stunned. "You splattered paint on me."

"And your canvas, you're welcome," she smirks at him. Two can play this game.

Itachi dips his brush into the closest tub and flicks it back at her. When she grins devilishly at him, he realizes that might not have been a good idea. She immediately dunks hers into the blue and slashes it back.

The two of them start a paint war, covering each other in color. Their teacher, a stoned man in his late twenties, lets them do so without censure.

"Alright everyone, it's time to clean up!" He yells at the end of the period. The words distract Itachi enough that the girl manages to splatter one last brush of red paint across his chest. He gives her a Look, but considering she's as covered in paint as he is, he can't really protest at this point.

"You two, wait a minute," he pulls out his phone and motions for them to stand together, "As you've decided to use each other as living canvases, I'd like a picture of the results."

"We did get paint on our canvases," Itachi points out. Very little, but the point stands that neither is blank.

"Yes, but you used each other as targets. I let you play, now stand."

Itachi does so, looking awkward until the girl throws her arm around his waist, prompting him to wrap his around her shoulders.

She uses the paint brush in her other hand to tickle his nose and orders him to smile. He laughs and the teacher snaps a photo.

A week later the photo is on his desk with a grading sheet. 'A.'

He smiles a little at that and at his new desk partner, before tucking the photo away for safe keeping.

It finds its way into a frame he keeps on his bedside table where it can remind him that a little messy fun can bring about a perfection all its own.

* * *

The art teacher is Asuma. It was almost Kurenai, but I couldn't see her letting two kids have a paint fight and then giving them an A for it.

I left the identity of the girl up for your imagination, but anyone who knows my work well can probably guess who I imagined it as writing it. I would be curious to hear who you were thinking of. My OC? One of your own? Or a canon character perhaps?

See you tomorrow!


	10. The Job He Shouldn't Have taken

The Konoha AUs- The Job He Shouldn't Have Taken

500 words

Hello everyone! Sorry this is getting posted so late today, I couldn't decide what to put up next. This is a bit different stylistically than some of the others, in that every horizontal rule marks a passage of time and that the majority of it is told in dialogue between Sasuke and Itachi.

As some backstory to this: Fugaku and Mikoto were killed in a car accident, leaving Itachi to drop out of college and take care of his younger brother. Itachi, while intelligent, still has a hard time getting jobs that pay enough to support them both.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto_. If I did, Itachi would have had a far happier ending.

* * *

"I don't fucking believe this," Sasuke mumbles.

"Watch your language," his brother warns him.

"You're in a gang?"

"It isn't a gang," Itachi protests.

"You joined the mafia then."

"I got a job as a bookkeeper. I need to work if you want to have food on the table."

"I know," Sasuke looks sheepish, "I just don't want you working for the wrong people."

Itachi pauses for a moment before saying, "I'm fairly sure if I don't ask questions I have deniability."

"God damn it, Itachi," Sasuke drops his head into his hands.

"Watch your language."

* * *

"You might have been right about my employers," Itachi brings up one night.

Sasuke freezes, "I was right about them? You're working for the freaking mafia?"

"I don't think they're the mafia, but I don't think they're running a legitimate business either."

"What makes you say that?"

"The numbers don't add up."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure," Itachi tilts his head. "I'd thought I would wait for my first paycheck, then decide. But I also have no proof of anything, so doing something would lead to nothing at this point."

"You could quit?"

"Not yet," he shakes his head.

"Don't get in trouble, Aniki," Sasuke looks at his brother worriedly.

Itachi smiles sadly.

* * *

"I'm worried about you," Sasuke brings up a few months later. Since taking this job, Itachi has gained deeper bags under his eyes and a drawn look to his face.

"I'm fine otōto," the older boy looks over at him, "Do you need help with your calc homework?"

"Please," he groans in appreciation. Itachi sets his book down and crosses to the kitchen table.

The two spend the next three hours going over the math book and Sasuke never gets a chance to get anything out of his brother.

* * *

"Sasuke… how would you feel about a new start?" Itachi asks as they finish dinner one night.

"What do you mean?"

"New names, a new home far away, a new school… a complete disconnect from our current lives."

"Like witness protection?"

Itachi smiles grimly, "Exactly that."

Sasuke is quiet. He's long known his brother's job was screwed up, he just hadn't realized it was that bad.

"Do it," Sasuke tells Itachi. There's nothing keeping him here anyway.

"Go pack anything you want to take with you."

* * *

Sasuke hefts his backpack onto his shoulder and slams the car door shut.

"Are you going to be okay?" Itachi looks out at him. "I know this was harder than we could have anticipated, especially for you."

"I'll be fine," Sasuke rolls his eyes. Uprooting his life so his brother could testify against his terrorist bosses had been difficult, but he's mostly glad his brother no longer looks haunted.

"Alright. Call me if you need anything."

"I'll be fine, just try not to get hired by a crime syndicate. Again." Itachi laughs and drives off.

Sasuke faces the school. Maybe he'll get lucky and Konoha High won't suck.

* * *

Cue Naruto bowling Sasuke over and inserting himself into his life.

Until tomorrow everyone!


	11. The Konoha Gymnasium (Part 3)

The Konoha AUs - The Konoha Gymnasium (Part 3)

500 words

Day 11 everyone! We're back to gymnastics today. I'm working on one or two or two more of Itachi training Takara before his arm heals and we get to see him practice. I forsee him being sweaty and bare-chested on either rings or bar.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto._

* * *

They've been working together for almost a month now. Teaching is something new to him, but not something that he dislikes. In fact, where he's never seen a future outside of his gymnastics career, he's starting to see coaching as something he would like to do one day.

He's spending his time in the mornings and evenings working with Takara, but the days he spends with the younger boys, helping them with their vaults. He's gotten pretty good at identifying where their problem areas are.

It might be the most time he's spent with Sasuke in… well, years.

Working with Takara is different however. He's not helping her with skills the way he does the younger boys, instead he's helping her improve the ones she has, mostly with strength and endurance training. The boys do more of it than the girls and he's actually been using the boys' apparatuses to help her improve.

Making her do handstand pushups on the pommel had been one such idea.

Today however, he's going to make her do something similar to what she'd suggested on the first day: using the still rings. He's already had her do hangs from them, but he wants to get her to attempt one of the strength holds. He doesn't expect her to hold it for long, just the work of getting into position should help.

He arrives and she's already there, sweating enough that she's likely been training for some time.

"Good morning!" She greets him, "How are you feeling today?"

"Alright," he acknowledges. He's not allowed to say 'hn' when speaking to her. She glares and refuses to do anything when he does.

"Do you want to do your PT exercises while I work on something? Or I can go through them with you?"

"I have something for you to do," he tells her. Something must give part of his plan away because she suddenly looks wary. "You're going to work with the rings today."

"Okay," she agrees cautiously, "What did you have in mind?"

"You're going to do a planche."

"A planche… you want me to hold myself horizontal in midair with all my weight on my arms?"

"You do something similar on your beam routine, don't you?"

"Similar, yes, but not quite. My legs aren't straight out, they're tucked, it keeps my center of gravity stable. I'm not sure I know how to do a normal planche even on bar or beam."

"Then I suppose we'll start there," he tells her, "Try it using the pommel horse. Although I'm not entirely sure it will work on a pommel horse."

"I'm your guinea pig, aren't I? You're testing everything on me so you can train the younger boys." She keeps a straight face, even as she moves toward the pommel.

"You asked me for this," he reminds her.

"I know, I was such a fool, wasn't I?" She sighs, glaring at the pommels as well as any man.

"You're a gymnast," he reminds her "Same difference."

* * *

If you want a look at a planche, google male gymnasts doing it on rings, because that's what I'm describing it from. The video I was watching specifically was the 2012 Olympic Rings finals.


	12. The Best Fried Chicken in Konoha

The Konoha AUs- The Best Fried Chicken in Konoha

500 words

Hey everyone! Funny story: I started writing this while watching the Giants game and then had to take a break to go buy a new microwave because my mom broke ours and we wouldn't survive if we couldn't nuke frozen dinners. Since it was far past dinnertime when we got it and Sears is near KFC, we actually had fried chicken for dinner. It was her idea, not mine, I just laughed when I realized I'd basically been using it as the setting the entire time. That probably was funnier in my head. Oh well!

Oh, and this in universe Konoha Fried Chicken isn't mixed with and A&W place the way most KFCs in our world are, so Sasuke isn't lying to Kakashi.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto._

* * *

Sasuke glares, but only at the fried chicken, when the customers can't see him.

Food service sucks.

Specifically, working in food service sucks.

He hates his parents. And his brother. And his cousin Shisui, who had given them this idea.

"Hey Sasuke!"

Oh and he hates the dobe, who had decided this would be a great bonding opportunity. He still doesn't know how he'd convinced the manager to hire him.

"Good afternoon, Sasuke," Sakura greets him as she comes on shift.

"Sakura," he nods. She glances at Naruto, who has, in less than two minutes, already gotten up to his forearms in flour. Sakura narrows her eyes and begins to yell.

"Naruto, you're not allowed to touch the deep fryer!"

Sasuke sighs and goes to check on the biscuits, glad Konoha Fried Chicken is empty at the moment. If they manage to scare away customers all three of them will be out on their asses.

"Sakura," he asks once she's finished berating Naruto, "Why did you come to work here?"

The girl with the dyed-pink hair looks at him and smiles, "Because if I hadn't you would have shoved Narutos face in the deep fryer two days in. Besides, this way I make enough to pay for new books every week."

"And more hair-dye?"

"Hopefully better quality hair-dye," she eyes him, "Have you ever…"

Sasuke cuts her off, "I am not dyeing my hair, Sakura, not now, not ever."

"Not even when you go grey?" Naruto buts in, "I thought you were vainer than that."

"I hate you," he snarls.

Naruto hugs him and steps around him to take the biscuits out of the oven and put them in the warmer.

Sasuke sees a customer come in out of the corner of his eye and turns away. He tries not to groan audibly at who it is.

"Good afternoon, how many I help you today?" He forces a smile.

"Aw, good afternoon Sasuke!" Kakashi-sensei greets him, mask firmly in place, hands in his pockets, prematurely gray hair as spiky as ever.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto and Sakura pop up.

"All three of my little kiddies, mou, how cute."

Sasuke suddenly wonders if it hadn't been their guidance counselor's idea for Naruto to come work for the same restaurant. Sasuke growls, "May I take your order?"

"I hope you don't speak to all your customers this way," Kakashi-sensei smiles with his eyes. He glances at the menu.

"Can I get a hamburger with french fries?"

"We don't sell hamburgers. Or French fries."

"A burrito then? Extra guacamole, no sour cream."

"This isn't TenTen's Taco House."

"How about some pasta, red sauce-"

Sasuke snaps, "We don't have pasta, we don't have hamburgers, we have FRIED CHICKEN! You may have fried chicken."

"I wanted a hamburger." Sasuke wants to cry.

"Naruto, get Kakashi-sensei a number 5. And spit in it." With that, Sasuke tears off the headset, shoving it into Sakura's hands.

"I'm going on break," he stomps into the backroom.

"What did I say?"


	13. The Choice is Made

The Konoha AUs- The Choice is Made

500 words

Day 13: I decided that I wanted to write another piece with Shisui being all overprotective of Itachi and it kind of became a prequel to the earlier piece I did about a different massacre, although it can also stand alone. It's sweet and sad, which might be because the ending of it was written while watching the Tony Awards. I've never bothered watching them, because I normally don't care, but I adore Hamilton and I can't bring myself to regret watching them. Lin is a ham and a cinnamon roll and a precious, precious human. But that's the wrong fandom, so I'll move on.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hamilton. I mean Naruto. Or Hamilton, but you get it, right?

Until tomorrow friends!

* * *

Shisui stares at his baby cousin. "You're sick."

"It's just a—achoo—cold."

"Fuck," he swears, looking at the younger boy. Itachi looks like shit; hair oily and plastered to his forehead, cheeks red, black eyes glassy. Shisui would be surprised if the boy could walk in a straight line.

"It'll be fine. I can still go to the meeting later," Itachi tries to sit up and just looks so pathetic that Shisui sighs.

"No, you can't," Shisui pushes Itachi back down, "You're going to lie here and let your mom baby you and get better. If you don't start taking care of yourself, you're going to get something worse than a cold one of these days."

"Me being sick isn't going to matter if they go through with it."

"I know," Shisui perches on the bed and runs a hand through Itachi's hair, "I'll take care of it."

"I'm not a child," Itachi grumbles at the affection.

"Yes you are," Shisui tells him, continuing the strokes. Unless Itachi has changed in the past few years, the petting should send him straight to sleep. Already the younger boy's eyes are fluttering shut, "You're still a child and it's okay to act like it sometimes."

"Can't afford t'be," Itachi mumbles.

Shisui has never hated the shinobi system more than he does in that moment. Itachi should be in school somewhere, learning some kind of trade where he can help people. He's built for it, not for fighting. In another world, in a better world, he could do something besides fight. Become a doctor or a diplomat to bring peace to people instead of war. Instead he is forced to fight, to kill, to massacre his own family.

Shisui looks down at the now sleeping boy and makes a decision.

Itachi is the closest thing Shisui has to a brother and he's always felt oddly protective of him, maybe because Itachi doesn't seem to need it until you realize that what he needs protecting from isn't an enemy shinobi, but rather his own family, and his own self. Itachi is selfless, he gives and he gives and he'll keep on giving until there's nothing left.

Someone needs to keep him from giving too much.

Itachi being sick is a golden opportunity for handling both the coup and the Uchihas' number one problem with the village in one fell swoop. Where the younger boy would never think to do something that could potentially harm the village (and Itachi would consider killing Danzō harm to the village), Shisui isn't so nice. He'd rather see Danzō dead and out of their hair for good. Or at the very least, removed from power where he can no longer harm the family.

Shisui isn't quite sure how he can do it, but somehow he'll find a way. Just using his Mangekyo won't work, not if he needs Danzō gone too, but he'll figure it out.

"Kit," Shisui pets him one last time, "I'll fix this for you."

* * *

Fun fact: A kit is the name for a baby weasel.

Extra Section! So this wasn't posted originally. But then I finished watching the Tony's and wrote this and well... I'm weird. And happy. And it's 3 am. And I decided not to wait a day, so technically this is a double post. Yay!

The Konoha AUs - The Writer

500 words

* * *

"I was disowned at eighteen, when I came home from a semester of college and told my father that I wasn't going to get a degree in criminal psychology, but instead I was planning to pursue dual degrees in English and Theater. I worked my way through college, crashed on couches, and wrote like I was running out of time.

I graduated in three years, considered a prodigy, and went to work on Broadway.

Or at least, I tried.

It doesn't matter who you are. Broadway is cruel, and the world of theater is a hierarchical place.

I fell in with the wrong people at first, landing my first job with the Akatsuki acting group. They were exploitive to say the least. I was underpaid and overworked, completely miserable.

But I wrote my way out. I wrote a musical based on my favorite novel, borrowed from the great writers and composers, and crafted lyrics and a score.

It wasn't a hit. I wish it had been, but it wasn't. What it was, however, was my break. My ticket to getting noticed. It got me connections, people to work with, and a way out of the Akatsuki. It gave me my shot.

My next show I was a minor actor, but I got to study under one of the greats: Jiraiya. One name only, known for his… overly erotic pieces, but still one of the greats. His first work wasn't a success, but his others are Tony winners all.

It gave me time, time to write, time to hone my craft and people to criticize it into pieces.

I took a war, I took history, and I made it live. I took the founding of the city of Konoha, the conflict between an ancestor of mine and his greatest rival, and how they built a city of friendship, where people of all kinds are accepted as they are. A city where even a disowned son can rise up.

I starred as my ancestor. An odd actor named Sai was cast as his younger brother. An unknown actor, his name Uzumaki Naruto, signed on as my number two, my rival. A young upcoming actress, Haruno Sakura, took the lead actress role as his fiery wife.

And my own brother defied our father to play a role as the younger brother of my rival. Teaching him to act was a trip, but it worked.

Everything worked, somehow. We found a terrific crew, we found an orchestra, and we found a beautiful, amazing director who is going to revolutionize theater if she gets a chance.

Together, the entire company put blood, sweat, tears and countless articles of clothing into making _Hashirama_ a success.

And now we are here, together. I am not naïve enough to think no one will move on. But history has put its eyes on us, and I hope it is pleased with what it found, a team of incredible individuals who blow me away.

Thank you everyone, this is ours!"

* * *

The End, I promise. And yes, that was Itachi giving an acceptance speech for a musical about Konoha's founding. Because why not?


	14. The Babysitter

The Konoha AUs- The Babysitter

500 words

Hi everyone! Welcome to day 14 and its teeth-rotting fluff. Someone wanted Uchiha bonding, which I was going to write, but them I thought, "why not have Kushina-Itachi bonding instead," so this happened. Happy reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto!_

* * *

"Mikoto…" Kushina tries to protest one last time but she's ignored as the woman practically runs out the door.

"Your mother is evil," the redhead matter-of-factly tells the small boy in front of her.

"Mama's evil?" Itachi lisps, looking like a tiny raven as he tilts his head.

"Very much so," Kushina confirms. She has no idea what to do with a tiny human. She's always known she won't be able to have one, not with the thing that resides in her gut instead, so learning what to do with one has never been on her list of priorities.

Itachi peers up at her, "Kushina-oba-san," he asks cutely, "May I have cookie?"

Her heart melts at his wide eyes, so much like his mother's. Cookies… "You know Itachi-chan, I don't think I have any cookies."

"No cookies?" His lip pouts.

"No cookies," Kushina confirms, but steps closer to the couch and picks him up, settling the two-year-old on her hip, "But I think I might have the ingredients to make some."

"We make cookies?"

"Yep," the jinchūriki confirms. That should keep them busy for the next hour and a half or so. That will give Mikoto enough time to buy what she needs and come back for her kid.

Kushina hopes.

"No, Itachi-chan, we don't throw eggs on the ground!" Kushina remembers a nursery rhyme, "That makes Humpty Dumpty sad!" She grabs a towel and tries to clean up the mess.

"Why?" She's starting to hate that word now.

"You killed his friend!" Kushina doesn't think before she speaks. That is bad, because Itachi begins crying.

"I didn't mean to!"

"No, no, it's fine! Ummmmm…" she can't think of a lie.

"I'm never gonna kill anyone ever again! Never ever!" Itachi swears hysterically. Feeling the same way herself, Kushina hugs him.

"Okay, okay," she pats his back.

"No!" Kushina keeps the young boy from sticking the raw batter in his mouth. She's never gotten sick from it, but children might. Non-superpowered-healing children might. Mikoto would kill her if Kushina killed her kid.

"Why?"

"Umm… because you won't be able to eat the cookies later if you bake them in your stomach now!"

"Bake them in my stomach?"

"Yeah, the batter will expand and fill you right up. You'd never be able to eat cookies again."

Itachi looks terrified and drops the spoon back in the bowl.

Finally the cookies are done and cool enough that Kushina doesn't think they'll burn the kid. Carefully she picks one up and hands it to him.

Itachi takes it with a serious face and bites into it. His little eyes widen in delight and Kushina gets a big smile from him. She takes a cookie of her own. Delicious.

"We did good, kid," she tells him. Itachi nods and continues stuffing the cookie in his face.

"May I have another?" He asks.

Just then, Mikoto sweeps into the house and sees the mess.

"You gave him sweets?" She says, horrified.

Uh-oh.


	15. The Kiss Cam

The Konoha AUs - The Kiss Cam

500 words

Hello everyone and welcome to Day 15! The origin for this actually goes back to a baseball game I was at almost a month ago, when I was sitting and wondering what happens when you have two unrelated people who end up on a kiss cam together. Then I wondered what would happen if your OTP wasn't together (yet) and ended up on one. I was reminded about it and out came this.

Also, is anyone else having issues uploading docx files? Ever since Word updated, I have to copy-and-paste all my documents.

Happy reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto._

Itachi is about as proud as an older brother can be. Sasuke started in his first major league baseball game tonight and he's gotten ten strikeouts in the first seven innings.

"What's wrong?" His secretary and best friend, Takara, asks from his side, reaching over to take his hand.

"I'm just thinking of how happy my parents would have been to see this," Itachi responds, squeezing back.

"They'd have been proud of you both," she tells him, smiling, "A congressman and a starting pitcher, what a pair."

Itachi glances at the scoreboard. It's halfway through the seventh inning and after singing "Take Me Out to the Ballgame," they'd begun a Kiss Cam. Itachi freezes as the camera moves and he and Takara appear on the screen.

"Calm down," Takara whispers, leaning over. His eyes close as her soft lips press into his and a whiff of apple devastates his control. He chases her even as she pulls away, bringing his hand up to cup the back of her head.

It takes a minute before he realizes who he's kissing, who is moaning softly into his mouth. He pulls away, opening his eyes. Takara's open as well and she blinks at him, before smiling and chuckling.

"Takara…" he says, suddenly afraid.

"Now I know why Hana had such a dazed look on her face when you two came back from 'getting drinks' at prom," Takara teases him.

Itachi smiles back, "Now I know why I've never liked any of your boyfriends."

Takara tilts her head, but doesn't ask the question he's certain is on her tongue. Itachi glances down at the field as his brother throws another strike. He leans across the seat and presses his lips back to Takara's.

"Later we're going to talk about how I want to do that again, okay?" He whispers into her ear.

Takara looks at him for a long moment, then nods. She lays her head on his shoulder and yawns, "Can it be tomorrow when I'm not sleepy?"

"Mmm, do we have any room in the calendar tomorrow?"

"If you let me stay with you tonight we might have half a chance at getting to your breakfast meeting on time, so… we might have ten minutes around eleven or so. But since that presumes everything runs on time… probably not till ten pm or so."

"Dessert from the late-night pastry shop around the corner from the Capitol?"

"You have yourself a date," she promises, shivering. "Next time we come we're buying one of those plush blankets, this stadium's freezing."

"I think we can do that," he nods, "Do you want one now?"

"I don't want to move."

"And you don't want me to move either, I'm guessing?"

"Exactly," she murmurs, settling into the arm he wraps around her. He spots the elusive hot-chocolate vendor and motions to him. He can at least buy her a warm drink.

On the field, Sasuke strikes the batter out.

Their parents really would be proud of them.


	16. The Prideful Brother

The Konoha AUs- The Prideful Brother

500 words

Another baseball-themed one. Functionally, it probably works as a prequel to "The Kiss Cam," but it also could just be a world where Sasuke is awesome at baseball and Itachi is proud of him.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto._

* * *

"Hold your arms in an L-shape," Itachi coaches his younger brother, "That's it."

"Now what?" Sasuke looks up at him. Itachi smiles encouragingly and walks a few feet in front of the four-year-old, sliding his glove on.

"Now, use the long arm as a pointer and aim at my glove," Itachi holds the mitt open wide. Sasuke bites his lip and brings his back arm forward. He releases the ball early, but Itachi still manages to catch it.

"I did it!" The younger boy jumps up and down.

"Yes you did," Itachi congratulates him, "Do you think you can catch it too?"

Itachi climbs to the third level of the bleachers, taking a seat beside his mother. She smiles and pulls a fresh bottle of water out of the cooler at her feet.

"How did you do?" Mikoto asks as he twists the cap off and guzzles a quarter of it. Wiping his mouth with his forearm, he responds.

"We won 5 to 1," Itachi scans the field in front of him, looking for his brother. Sasuke is in right field, in ready position, looking for all the world like a man on a mission. "How is Suke doing?"

"Well," she wraps her arm around his waist in a hug, "They're winning 4-2 and he got to pitch for an inning earlier."

"How'd that go?"

"He had 2 strike-outs and one boy who hit a fly ball the first baseman caught in foul territory."

"Good for him," Itachi nods, "How's his hitting?"

"He's gotten two walks and a base hit." Itachi watches as a groundball is fielded by the shortstop and caught by the first baseman just in time. Two outs, if the shortstop's call is anything to go by.

The next ball is hit out to Sasuke, who catches it easily and drops it by the mound as he runs in.

"He's going to go far," Itachi smiles proudly.

"Throw a curveball," Itachi murmurs under his breath, concentrating on the game. Sasuke pitches one last pitch—the curveball—and strikes the last batter out. A cheer goes up.

"We won, we won, we won, we won!" The boys on the field scream and shout, celebrating their state championship win.

Later, Sasuke rushes over to his older brother, "You made it!"

"I promised to be here, didn't I?" With no parents—or any family—left, someone had to be here and show how proud they were.

"I know, but I know you're busy."

"I'll always be here when you need me," Itachi promises, then changes the subject, "You did well."

Sasuke launches into a play-by-play of the game.

A few years later, Itachi sits in the stands of a major league ballpark, watching nervously.

It's a 3-2 count, bottom of the seventh, with 2 outs. This is likely Sasuke's last batter of the game.

"Curveball, curveball."

A windup, the pitch, a punch of the umpire's arm.

Sasuke leaves the field to a standing ovation.

Itachi smiles proudly.


	17. The Minor Leagues

The Konoha AUs- The Minor Leagues

500 words

Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto._

I guess I should apologize for the sheer amount of baseball-AUs you've been getting this week, but I'm not really sorry, so that would be awkward. Tomorrow, with any luck, you'll get a gymnastics one.

I also need some help. If anyone who is transgender or who is a close ally of that community (and understands proper pronoun use and the like) could read a short that I did, I'd really appreciate it. I want to post it, but I don't want to post something offensive accidentally. It has to do with an overprotective Itachi and a transgender Sasuke, but if I screwed up I won't post it and it will die on my hard drive.

Thanks, and happy reading!

* * *

"Uh huh, uh huh, I know," Takara continues pacing back and forth. She loves her job, loves how she gets to help people, but she hates that it takes up so much of her time. "The file you want is on the top of the stack. No, the right hand stack, the tallest one."

"No, it's fine. Uh huh, yes. Alright, good night."

She turns around one last time and runs into a tall, hard body. "Ooof."

"Are you okay?" A deep voice asks as strong hands steady her.

Takara looks up, "Yes," she smiles. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you."

"It's okay. Do you have a ride home?" He looks concerned as he drops his hands from her arms.

"Oh, yeah, my car's over there," she waves a hand to the other end of the lot, "my boss just needed a file and decided to call me."

"At 9:30 at night?" The tall man raises an eyebrow. She observes his features, taking in his ponytail and the tear troughs on his face.

"Politics doesn't sleep," Takara smiles sadly, then squints up at the man she'd run into. It's dark but… "You were the rookie pitcher, right?"

"I was," he looks guarded.

"You did well."

"Thanks," he utters. She rolls her eyes.

"I'm not going to jump you, promise," she says. He relaxes a bit.

"So what is a politician doing at our humble stadium?"

"I like the Giants," she tells him, "When I moved to the capital to work, my friends all chipped in to buy me season tickets to the Polecats, since they're one of the teams that feeds into them. They thought it'd give me something to do. And I'm no politician."

"What do you do then?"

"I'm a legislative assistant: I work on policy." Or she tries to. Her boss doesn't always approve of her progressive suggestions.

"Let me walk you to your car," he tells her. She agrees quietly and they lapse into silence, crossing the parking lot.

She watches him bite his lip as she unlocks her car, "Will you be returning then? Since you have tickets?"

"When I can," she smiles up at him, "They keep me busy."

"I look forward to seeing you."

She's about to slide into her car when he stops her, "I do not know your name."

She recognizes the awkwardness disguised by a kind of brusque stoicism. "Uzumaki Takara, it's nice to meet you."

She holds out a hand for him to shake. He takes it. "Uchiha Itachi," there's a pause, "but I suppose you knew that."

"You never know, I could've forgotten," she teases him.

Takara slides into her car and Itachi closes the door for her. He steps away and waits as she turns the car on and drives off.

Once alone and out of visual range, Takara lets herself blush and giggle. She'll have to make sure to get back soon, if meeting him is going to be a part of coming to games here.


	18. The Konoha Gymnasium (Part 4)

The Konoha AUs - The Konoha Gymnasium (Part 4)

500 words

We get past Itachi's injury next time, I promise. Today however, is just conditioning. Tomorrow, Itachi gets to try vaulting for he first time after he's cleared to train.

Also, I hate that I arbitrarily limited myself to 500 words because it means I end up snipping and slicing more than I'd like. Although it's probably good practice. My professors would appreciate it if I learned to stick to word counts.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto._

Happy Reading!

* * *

"Whatcha doing?" Takara asks him. Itachi looks over at the female gymnast, taking in the sight of her stripping off the trackpants, shoes, and jacket she'd worn for the short walk over. Underneath she's wearing a sports bra and shorts rather than a leotard, a sign this morning will be conditioning.

"PT exercises," he responds, dropping his arm. "Do we have a yard stick anywhere?"

"Mmm, not sure. What do you need it for?"

"A 'passive internal rotation' stretch," Itachi reads off the list, "I need to hold it behind my back with one hand and pull it horizontally with the other."

"I think one of the batons'll work. Give me a sec and I'll find you one."

Takara disappears and Itachi goes back to stretching out his arms.

She returns minus her gym bag, but carrying a sparkly pink baton. Itachi groans.

"Sorry manly man," she twirls the object, then tosses it to him. He catches it with his good arm, "This is what the rhythmists use."

"This is what the seven-year-old rhythmists use; I know there are others less sparkly."

"Eleven-year-olds, actually, but yeah, pretty much," she smirks at him.

"I hate you," Itachi says as he puts it behind his back and continues stretching. Meanwhile Takara starts her own stretching routine, warming up her muscles in hope that she won't screw up any of her muscles the way he has.

"How is your brother doing?" Takara asks.

"Better," Itachi answers, "He landed the new vault he's been working on yesterday."

"Good for him."

They talk about the other gymnasts as they work through their routines. At the end, Takara groans.

"What's wrong?" He questions, wondering if she hurt herself.

"Now I get to go running." Itachi laughs.

"You run all the time for vault, I don't understand how you can hate running so much."

"I hate distance running. Sprinting is fine."

"I see," He nods, "Want me to come with you?"

"Can you run with your shoulder hurt?" She questions, brows furrowing. His lips quirk into a smile at the display of concern.

"Now that it's out of the sling, yes. I just need to be sure I don't fall on it," Itachi tosses her the baton. She goes to put it away.

When she returns, he's tied his running shoes on. She flops down to put her own on and sighs. He holds out his good arm to help her up and give her the push she needs.

"One day, you're going to retire and start coaching and all of your gymnasts are going to hate you from the depths of their hearts," Takara tells him, accepting the help.

"Then it's a good thing I'm getting all this practice," he laughs, "You know the younger boys don't have this much of a problem with me."

"You only give them pointers, not orders."

"True," he slaps her ass, "Move out!"

She sticks her tongue out at him, but obeys, leaving the gym with him on her heels.

* * *

Itachi would've also slapped her ass if she was a guy, just so you know. From what I've watched of male sports players, this is a habitual thing among them, so he's actually treating her more as 'one of the guys' than as a sexual object. I promise that he respects her.


	19. The Konoha Gymnasium (Part 5)

The Konoha AUs- The Konoha Gymnasium (Part 5)

500 words

Welcome to day 19 everyone! As promised, Itachi gets to train again, which should make things a little more interesting. Also, I have a question. What would you rather see in the next ten days? More Itachi-centric pieces? Or some Team 7 stuff? Any particular kinds of AUs you'd like? I have a few more of these scheduled, but I've got quite a few days where I haven't set aside ideas.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto._

* * *

It's the first day he can train on the apparatuses again. There shouldn't be any fear, he's been doing this for thirteen years, but there's apprehension in his gut when he looks at the rings.

"Good morning!" Takara greets him, "Are you ready?"

"Of course," he nods. She tries to raise an eyebrow at him and he smirks as she fails.

"Would you like to start on vault?" She asks. He considers it, then nods. If he starts with some of the more basic vaults, he'll be able to ease into using his shoulder.

He goes to the vault then tilts his head, "Foam pit?"

"I had some of the guys move the table last night," she smiles at him "I thought you'd like to not worry about landings. They'll move it back later."

"That is… much appreciated," he nods, surprised at her forethought.

"You mind if I watch?"

"No," he shakes his head. Takara sets herself up on the floor mat next to the vaulting table, going through her stretches. He stands at the end of the runway, getting lost in his thoughts as he tries to imagine exactly what he's going to do.

"Woo, you can do it! Go for the gold!" The redhead starts cheering, breaking him out of his thoughts. He begins to run, picking up speed as he approaches the vault. One handspring later he's over the table and attempting a double layout.

He hits the foam on his back. Takara reaches out with a hand and pokes him as he lays there for a minute. He grabs her hand and rather than letting her help him out, he pulls her in so they're both swimming in foam.

"Hey, what was that for?" She tosses a foam block at him. He shrugs.

"You were laughing at me."

"I was not," she grins at him though, clearly unable to keep it in.

"You were taking enjoyment from my suffering."

"Well, maybe a little, but I consider it payback for what happened with the rings."

"That was your idea."

"I thought I'd just, you know, hang from them. Maybe try doing a pull up like we do with bars. I didn't expect you to make me do strength holds upside down!"

"It worked didn't it?"

"It didn't stop you from laughing at me."

"Well, no," he admits, pulling himself out of the pit and reaching in to give her a hand.

She climbs out with his help and she shoos him back to the start line.

"Try a single," she orders.

"A single layout?" He asks, raising his brows, "What do you take me for?"

"Someone who needs to work their way back to doing… what was it you did? A double twist?"

"I was working on a triple twist," he nearly pouts.

"That's new. Has anyone competed that before?"

"Not yet," one corner of his mouth pulls to the side.

"Well, then go do it. Sooner you do, sooner you'll get a skill named for you."


	20. The Party (Part 1)

The Konoha AUs - The Party (Part 1)

500 words

I spent most of my father's day tracking down my ancestors, with surprising amounts of success. It's amazing what you can do with a library's subscription to Ancestry. Also, if anyone is a _Hamilton_ fan, I posted a 500 word piece for it yesterday.

But, likely you care little about any of that. Instead, you care about Day 20's story. Say thanks to mnsr26cats for today's prompt. I combined the Team 7-pre-Academy meeting with the celebration you asked for. It got a bit out of hand, so expect a Part 2 soon with more of Team 7 itself.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto._

Happy reading!

* * *

Naruto turns five today. This should be a happy day. It will be a happy day.

It's also going to be a day of pandemonium.

Kushina loves her kit, but he somehow manages to be more energetic than her. Until he'd learned to crawl, she hadn't believed that was possible. Very few things can wear him out and doing so usually requires a team effort.

The redhead can only hope that the children she's inviting to their house won't have quite as much energy, or at least that their parents have more control over them.

Mikoto arrives first, dragging behind her a disgruntled Fugaku and a resigned Itachi. Sasuke bounds in front and with only a wave to Kushina and Minato, runs upstairs to find Naruto. Itachi is shoved in the direction of Kakashi and Fugaku settles into his usual staring contest with Minato. Meanwhile, Mikoto and Kushina chat amiably as they finish setting up.

When the doorbell rings, Kushina yells, "Boys, downstairs now!" Stomping feet signify their obedience and she meets them at the door.

The Ino-Shika-Cho trio has arrived, spouses and children in tow. As soon as the door is open, the pint-sized Ino jumps on Naruto. Or at least, she attempts to. Kushina throws her head back and laughs as Naruto takes off running. "Sorry Kushina-san," Inoichi scratches his head.

"Eh, it'll do the kid good to wear himself out," she shrugs, "Come in."

Various other families arrive with their children and are ushered inside, the adult to talk politics, the kids to join in the game of tag that stemmed from Ino chasing Naruto. Kushina is just glad that anything breakable has been sealed away for years.

A window breaks. Well, maybe not everything.

A final knock at the door distracts Kushina before she can yell at the kids. She pulls it open.

"Ohayo Uzumaki-san," a blonde woman smiles as a pink-haired child clings to her skirt, peering up through long lashes.

"Ohayo, Haruno-san, Sakura-chan, I'm glad you could make it!" She'd only just met the kunoichi last week, but had extended an invitation.

"I can't stay, Uzumaki-san, but I will come back in a few hours?" The woman passes over a gift.

"Things should wrap up around three or so," Kushina replies, "And thank you."

"Of course. I'll be here," Mebuki smiles and detaches her daughter from her skirt. "I need to go run some errands now, Sakura-chan. You have fun and listen to Uzumaki-san, okay?"

"Okay kaa-chan," Sakura responds quietly, nervously. She steps inside, looking over her shoulder until Kushina closes the door.

"Everyone else is in the living room, okay? I'll introduce you to my son and then he can preside over helping you meet everyone else," Kushina tries to be gentle.

"Okay," the pink-haired girl agrees, clasping her hands together. Kushina takes her into the living room, which is already a mess filled with screaming children and a few growling adults.

Kushina whistles loudly, calling them to attention.

"Naruto-chan, meet Haruno Sakura-chan."


	21. The Konoha Gymnasium (Part 6)

The Konoha AUs - The Konoha Gymnasium

500 words.

Geneology is taking over my life again. I meant to avoid that, but it's why you're getting this today instead of a sequel to the party, or a Itachi-Sasuke centric piece. I promise to have one of the others for tomorrow. And I'm still taking suggestions for topics, if you have something in mind.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto._

* * *

"Oh my god why is it so warm in here?" Takara says as she enters the gym. It's already sweltering outside but they usually keep it a steady 72 degrees inside the gym year round.

"The air conditioner is broken," Itachi greets her, "I already fiddled with the thermostat but Sarutobi is going to need to call for a repairman."

She finds herself staring at him. Itachi's hair is in its usual bun, but he's not wearing a shirt, just a pair of shorts and a ton of sweat. Clearly he's been working awhile already.

Her mouth is dry, but it's not from the heat. They've been training partners for nearly a year now, but she's done her best to ignore that he's an extremely attractive man beyond admiring his gymnastics. That's not going to work today. But first…

"I'm going to go change. Drink some water, you look like you're losing all of it to your skin," she tells him. She has a sports bra on under her leotard and a pair of shorts in her gym bag. It's way too hot to wear the leotard today.

When she comes out, she grabs a drink of water, then starts her warm up. That stretching puts her in prime position to watch Itachi go back to working on high bar. Warmth not from the atmosphere fills her stomach. This is probably his best event, his natural grace making him a treat to watch when he's fully clothed. But now, shining with sweat and bare chested… he's going to make the entire women's team unable to concentrate today. That cassina is just gorgeous.

She finishes stretching when he finishes his high bar practice.

"What are you working on today?"

"Strength training, I think. The rope and I are going to have a date."

"You still want more height on that vault, don't you?"

Takara smiled at him. She'd not yet told him that the reason she really needed the strength training was for a different vault, one she'd not let anyone see her do. She came in on Sundays to work on it, and late at night after he'd left, those nights she could convince him to leave first. It was why he usually beat her to the gym in the morning these days, as she made up the sleep.

The vault was a Produnova, a front handspring and two front somersaults, one of the most difficult a woman could do, with a huge difficulty score of 7.0. It was dangerous, which was why she needed the extra strength. She'd be less likely to break her neck if she could get the amplitude to complete the vault. She wasn't telling anyone she was working on it because she didn't want them to stop her, and they might.

She'd considered asking Itachi for help on it, but decided not to. He might feel obligated to tell their coaches and she couldn't risk it.

Not with what this vault could do for her.

* * *

Produnovas are rare and very few women have successfully completed them in competition. If you want a look at it, look up the Olympic Trials in Rio from this April: one of the women there pulled it off, with the highest score seen since scoring changed. If I remember right, she's the first Indian woman to compete for her country in Olympic gymnastics.


	22. The Reversal

The Konoha AUs- The Reversal

500 words

I am so sorry this is so late everyone. Today was pretty much hell for me; I woke up this morning to a homeless man in my backyard and had to call 911. Not the best wake up call, and it left me pretty shaken up. On top of that, I hurt my arm and it's been uncomfortable to type. But! I did manage to finish this one, and it's not yet midnight, so I'm good. Tomorrow's will be up earlier, I promise, although it's probably going to go back to gymnastics.

Thanks for your understanding and happy reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto._

* * *

"Is that my otōto?" Sasuke asks, climbing onto his mother's hospital bed to peer at the bundle in her arms.

Mikoto smiles at her oldest son, "This is Itachi."

"Hi otōto!" Sasuke grins, "I'm Sasuke! I'm going to be the best big brother ever!"

"I'm sure you will be."

* * *

Sasuke pauses from practicing throwing shuriken to watch a two-year-old Itachi carefully pat at the dirt around the plant their mother had just planted and bites his lip. His brother is clearly a genius, far smarter than he himself had been at that age. Already he speaks in full sentences, stumbling only on new words, and reading at a level above Sasuke himself.

Mikoto dotes on her youngest, applauding his help, and Sasuke looks at them with sad eyes. Already their father watches Itachi, wondering if he will be the next prodigy of their clan. Sasuke is good, but not good enough for him. If he can forge his youngest son into the superior weapon, Fugaku will do it.

Itachi tugs on a weed that Mikoto points out to him, but can't get it out sitting down. The toddler stands up, gripping the weed tightly in chubby fists. He pulls, and pulls, and pulls, his little face pursed in concentration, glaring at the plant. Finally, the weed yields to the young Uchiha's demands. The ground releases it, the momentum sending Itachi back to the ground.

The two-year-old's eyes widen he stares at the weed in his hand. For a moment, Sasuke thinks Itachi will start crying from the fall. Instead, a smile breaks out on his face. He presents the weed to Mikoto, who grins and swings him into her arms, kissing and tickling him.

Sasuke turns back to his throwing with a vengeance. Perhaps if he can master this, he can be enough for his father. Perhaps if he can master this, Itachi will get the freedom to keep smiling like that.

* * *

"Otōto, if you could be anything you wanted when you are older, what would you want to do?" Sasuke asks his eight-year-old brother.

Itachi looks up from his workbook. The too-perceptive eyes realize that Sasuke isn't talking about what kind of specialist he would like to be, but what he would do outside the shinobi profession.

The young boy taps the end of his brush against the table in thought, "I'd like to run a teahouse."

"That's a good dream," Sasuke smiles sadly, "I think you should hold on to it."

"Father will never approve," Itachi replies emotionlessly.

"Probably not, but that doesn't mean you'll never get a shot at it."

Itachi stares and Sasuke wonders if he already knows what's coming.

* * *

Just before his thirteenth birthday, Sasuke eliminates his clan for their treason.

In the aftermath, Itachi quits the Academy, graduates from civilian school, and uses his family's money to open _Mikoto's Teahouse_. He lives into old age, dies surrounded by his children and grandchildren.

Sasuke dies by Madara's hand, smiling.

At least his brother is safe.

* * *

One last thing: I can't remember who wrote it or the name, but there is another one-shot AU by a different author that does the same thing, with reversing Itachi and Sasuke's birth order. It's fantastic and I would recommend it if I could remember the details. It's tragic.

Itachi opening a teahouse rather than being a shinobi is my shoutout to black. , who writes some fantastic pieces, including _A Snake in the Grass, A Wolf at the Door,_ and it's companion, _reverse_ , from which I drew the idea. They're also the reason I now ship Tobirama/Madara.


	23. The Konoha Gymnasium (Part 7)

The Konoha AUs - The Konoha Gymnasium (Part 7)

500 words

Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto._

If you want to understand this a little better, watch the 2012 Men's All-around on youtube, the portions that Itachi and Takara talk about in the piece.

Happy reading!

* * *

"Okay, you really need to work on that," Takara comments, observing Itachi do his floor routine as she stretches.

"What do you mean," he frowns at her. She hides a smile at his bewilderment that he could be doing something wrong. Now that she sees him every day, she's realized he isn't quite as perfect as she thought he was. Close, but not quite.

"When you come out of the tumbling pass and do that little jump into the corner. You need to work on the jump."

"Why?"

"Because you look stiff and stupid when you do it. It's like you lose all of your grace. I know you have it; I've always admired it. Yet on floor sometimes you lose it. I've never understood why."

"What do you suggest?"

"Just let yourself flow, let the skills connect."

"You do it then," he nods at the floor.

"You'll accept if I do one of my tumbling passes? I don't have a triple twist, or a double twist, half-pike tuck."

He laughs and agrees.

Takara eyes the length of the floor and cocks her head to the side, calculating what she can do to end up in a position to do one of the little bird jumps. She goes to the other end of the floor, bouncing lightly, then taking off. At the end of her tumbling pass, she springs from her stuck landing into the corner.

"See?"

"Not really, I thought that's what I did."

"Ugg, come on, I'll show you," she drags him over to the office and logs into the computer, pulling up Youtube and the last Olympic gymnastics men's all-around. She skips the introduction and goes straight to the first floor routines.

"Okay, see this guy," she motions to the first one up, "he does it the same way you do."

"I wouldn't say doing it like Thomas is a bad thing."

"Yeah, but John does it better in a minute, just wait." She looks up at him as he watches the video.

"I concede your point," he drops a hand to the back of her neck, massaging it for a moment. "I do it like Thomas?"

"There, yeah. Your flares are better though, more like John."

"Well that's something at least."

"I told you, you're graceful most of the time. Your bars work is phenomenal. It's just this one move."

"Let's go fix it then," he claps her shoulder and she stands, logging off the computer. The two of them return to the floor.

"Alright, back to work," she orders him. The role reversal is still odd. They'd gotten so used to him being the boss, ordering her around as they went through both strength exercises and his PT workouts, that having her be the one helping out is still strange to them both. She returns to stretching and he does his pass, a roll to his feet and then does the hop again.

"Better," she comments, "Again."

"I hate you," he responds, then tumbles away.


	24. The Konoha Gymnasium (Part 8)

The Konoha AUs - The Konoha Gymnasium (Part 8)

500 words

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Sorry this is so late! I was trying to finish the second part of The Party and just couldn't. You'll have it tomorrow.

This jumps ahead a bit, I'll try to fill in some of the missing time later

* * *

Itachi sees the calculations on her face as she stares up at the board displaying her teammate's score. They can't do it; _she_ can't do it. Her Amanar is worth 6.5. No vault is ever perfect and her highest score is 16.233. They need several more tenths to take the gold. They'll end up with silver, probably. And for that they'll need her best.

Takara bites her lip, shakes her head, then smirks. He feels a chill go over his spine. That's not the look of someone who is accepting a silver. That's someone with an ace in her back pocket.

"No," he murmurs, "don't do it." He leans forward in his seat.

"What is it, un?" Deidara asks.

"She's not going to do the Amanar."

"What are you talking about?" Sarutobi looks sharply over at him. Itachi doesn't respond, can't. His eyes are glued to the redheaded female.

Takara takes off running, building up speed. She doesn't go into the round off that starts an Amanar, she hits the vaulting table with a front handspring. Itachi bites his lip, grips the arms of his seat. She does one, two somersaults, unfolds and hits the mat feet-first. Her toes grip the mat and she presents to the judges, her back arched and arms in the v-shape that marks completion of a skill. It's a stuck landing.

"Holy shit, un," Deidara swears softly, breaking the stillness that had settle over them. Itachi shoots out of his seat and starts cheering, jointed by his teammates and then the rest of the crowd.

Takara is stared at by her coach as she jumps down from the platform, but the other girls make up for her lack of enthusiasm with huge hugs, practically smothering Takara.

Yet when they release her the score still isn't up. Takara's biting her lip and Itachi is leaning on the rail in front of him.

"Come on, that was perfect," Itachi whispers. There are male athletes who can't do that vault as well.

The score goes up. 16.6.

The crowd goes wild and Itachi pumps his fist in the air. The women's team is on the floor, jumping up and down and yelling, Takara in the center of it all. The screens are showing close ups of their faces and he can see her eyes are watery.

When they let her go for a moment, her eyes find his and she smiles and mouths, "thank you."

He smiles back, giving her a double thumbs up.

"How did you know she wasn't going to do the Amanar," Sarutobi asks him.

"It wouldn't give them the gold," Itachi answers, "That was unacceptable to her."

"You knew she could do a Produnova?"

"I knew she'd been practicing it." He leaves out the bit where he can't remember her ever putting it to her feet before.

"How much of a risk did she just take?"

"An enormous one. But there was no one who could have stopped her."

"Why?"

"She wanted to win."


	25. The Party (Part 2)

The Konoha AUs - The Party (Part 2)

500 words

I told you all I would get it done. Tomorrow might be fluff. I'm in a fluff-writing mood.

Disclamer: I don't own _Naruto_.

* * *

"Naruto-chan, meet Haruno Sakura-chan."

Naruto stares at her for a second, then smiles.

"Hi Sakura-chan!" He bounces from his place at Sasuke's side, "You have a nice forehead!"

Sakura blushes as he takes her hand, but follows along as Naruto drags her around to all the other kids, introducing her in a whirlwind of names and faces.

"And this is my best friend, Sasuke!" Naruto finally stops. Sakura shrinks back at the boy's dark eyed glare.

"Hi," she squeaks.

Uzumaki-san speaks up next, "Naruto-kun, why don't we all go into the backyard?"

The bouncy blonde shouts, dropping Sakura's hand to punch the air, "We can play ninja! I'm gonna be the best, dattebayo!"

Another boy—Kiba? Naruto had said everyone's names so _fast_ —jumps and protests, "No way, I will be!"

"Hn," Sasuke snorts.

The redheaded woman ushers them all out into a large backyard. Immediately around Sakura, the children begin breaking down into two camps.

"Come on," Naruto pulled her along, "You can be the princess!"

"Princess?"

"Yeah!" He shouted, "Kiba and them are going to try to steal you while we try to escort ya to safety."

"Okay," Sakura agreed, going along with what the blonde wanted. Then she saw a second glare from the freaky girl with the whitish eyes. Why did all these children glare so much?

"Come on, Pinky," The blonde girl… Ino?... pulled her along and Sakura tried to smile at her. "Stay close and we'll protect you!"

Sakura stood in the middle of a circle of four and five-year-olds at one end of the yard. Various things had been pulled around the area to provide cover for both sides.

Kushina called out, "Start!"

Immediately the group around her began moving cautiously to the 'safe' area that would signify completion of their mission. As long as they got her there without her being tagged by the kunai of an opposing team member, they would win.

They were passing by an overturned picnic table when the first attack came. Kiba and Choji attacked, wielding foam kunai. Naruto and Shino took them on, falling back and pushing the rest to keep moving her toward the safe zone.

Sakura was left with Ino and Sasuke for protection. They were almost at the other side when the white-eyed girl and Shikamaru attacked from behind some plastic play-structures.

Sasuke engaged the girl, while Ino went after Shikamaru with a vengeance.

Sakura started running to the safe zone when she was struck from behind and fell down. She skinned her knee and looked behind her. The girl had gotten past a smirking Sasuke to hit her in the back.

"Ha ha!" Kiba began shouting, "We won, we won!"

"What the hell, Sasuke-kun!" Ino yelled, "why'd you let her get passed you!"

Kushina tried to step in, but Naruto stepped up, "Is that true, Sasuke?"

The boy crossed his arms and pouted, grumbling something. It made Naruto frown, then jump on him.

"Ah, Sasuke, you're still my best friend, don't worry!"

* * *

An alternate title for this could probably be "The Time Sasuke Got Jealous."


	26. The Welcome Back

The Konoha AUs - The Welcome Back

500 words

Remember how I promised you fluff? I found you all the fluff. Even better, it's choose your own pairing fluff! Feel free to imagine whomever you want (although it is male/female).

Oh, and for mnsr26cats, Sakura thinks the line about glaring because the children she's used to being around don't do that. I figure she's supposed to be smart enough she'd notice such a difference, especially if they're glaring at her. And yes, "the girl" is Hinata. Thanks for reviewing again, I appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto._

* * *

When the room fell quiet, she looked up from sorting through the requests that were flooding in.

Seeing her boss, she sprang over the desk and ran at him, throwing her arms around his neck. Even as she entered his arms, he was wrapping one around her waist and cupping the back of her head with the second.

Their lips met and she whimpered as she was pressed close to him. The hand in her hair kept the kiss slow and controlled, keeping her from demanding too much. Still, she tried, begging for the fire and touch that she needed from him, the reassurance that he was alive and safe around her.

Air forced their lips apart and she opened the eyes that she'd closed at some point.

"You're safe," She breathed out. His hand continued to play with her hair, then slid down to her neck to massage there as she buried her face in his neck.

"I'm fine, little one," he purred out the pet name, "All in one piece now, I promise."

She realized the room around them existed again, and they were all clapping and cheering. She blushed and mumbled, "Deal with that?"

She could feel the chuckles as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head, then glared the room into submission, sending them back to work.

"Come into my office?"

"Gladly," she responded, letting go of him. He tucked her under his arm as they slipped into his office. For once, ANBU weren't lurking in the shadows and she had a feeling they expected the two of them to get… frisky.

Once they were alone her Hokage sat in his chair and motioned for her to join him. She settled in his lap, cuddling into him.

"I was so worried about you," she admitted, "All the reports were conflicting as to your condition."

"I had a few minor injuries but they were looked at and healed immediately after the battle. Do you think they'd let me return without checking me over?"

"No, they're pretty good about that," she pressed her lips against his neck and yawned. "Naptime?"

"You want to sleep?"

"You've always been a good pillow," she reminded him, nuzzling. He pressed his lips to her forehead.

"If you can stay awake another few hours, I'll take you home."

"You're telling me to get back to work, aren't you?" She tapped his nose.

"Sorry love," he murmured. She sat up and he pulled her in for a kiss. She flooded him with fire, with desire, with all the feelings she'd spent the past several years trying to suppress. She'd worked as her Hokage's right hand for several years, since he'd taken office at such a young age, and it'd been four years of torture. If she could repay him just a little with this, she would.

When their lips broke apart, she smiled at him.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted this," she admitted.

"Not as long as I."


	27. The Konoha Gymnasium (Part 9)

The Konoha AUs - The Konoha Gymnasium

500 words

I spent last night and tonight watching gymnastics, so guess what came up again? Last night's men's trials were lovely, and tonight's women's nationals were even better. Plus I rewatched a few old Olympic games. Scoring now is so much different. And uneven bars are basically a different sport since they widened them.

Sorry, I'll stop talking about Gymnastics now. Just remember there's a D-score added to an E-score. One is how hard the routine is, the second is out of 10 and is how well you do it. D-score doesn't change, E-score is what is deducted from. You also can't appeal the E-score, but if you think you weren't given a high enough D-score for what you did , you can appeal.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

It's the last rotation of the men's all around and Itachi is worried. He's currently one-tenth behind Akasuna Sasori, with only pommel horse to go. For Itachi, it's his worst event. His difficulty is low and he'd fallen off during qualifications when his left arm had a spasm in the middle of his routine. Sasori on the other hand, has four-tenths on him in difficulty, a lack of arm injuries, and he's simply better at the event.

His only advantage is that he's last up, so he'll know exactly what score he needs to win.

Sasori goes up, throwing a smirk at Itachi as he ascends to the podium.

Itachi keeps a straight face. They and everyone else know that the scores for floor exercise were… biased, to say the least. There's not being good enough and there's all but one of the rotation getting execution scores of no more than 8.0 where most of them do far better on a regular basis. He'd seen Deidara do the best routine of his life and get only a 7.75 in execution, when he'd done the same routine not as well in qualification to get an 8.5.

But there's nothing that can be done with execution, so it comes down to this. It comes down to doing the best routine of his life.

Itachi watches as Sasori starts his routine, swinging around and passing from one end of the bar to the other. It looks like a sixth solid routine.

Then it happens. Sasori's hips just aren't high enough and his legs smack into the horse. He falls and Itachi looks at the gymnast next to him. That is surprising.

Sasori finishes the routine, but the damage has already been done and when his score comes up it's low. There's one more person before him.

He hears his phone vibrate in his bag and pulls it out. Few people would text him right now.

It's from Takara.

 _It's yours if you want it enough._

Itachi smiles and puts it back in his bag.

Itachi does the calculations in his head. If he can pull off a 14.8, the medal is his.

When it's his turn, he chalks up and goes up to the apparatus, glaring at it. He can do this

He jumps up and begins working the pommel, falling into rhythm as he swings around, then begins moving back and forth. He counts the passes in his head, switching between the various moves, gluing his feet together. Finally, his dismount, up to a handstand, turning, turning, and off the horse, feet together on the ground.

It's done.

He takes congratulations from the other athletes, from his coach, and begins dressing. When that distraction is done he packs his things away.

Finally, when he has nothing left to divert himself, he pulls out his phone. Nothing.

At last, the score goes up.

14.9.

Itachi grins as the congratulations and applause start. His phone buzzes.

 _How does it feel to be the best?_


	28. The Konoha Gymnasium (Part 10)

The Konoha AUs - The Konoha Gymnasium (Part 10)

500 words

So I didn't originally intend to publish this bit. It takes place a month or two before parts 8 and 9, and was actually written before I wrote part 9. I didn't think anyone actually wanted the fluffy bits of this universe, but mnsr26cats wanted to know when Itachi and Takara would date each other and so I didn't want to disappoint. There's a few ways they could have ended up together in the end, but this is what made the most sense and didn't depend on climbing between hotel balconies.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto._

* * *

It's early still when Takara walks into the Olympic Team Training Camp gym. Across the room, Itachi is already on high bar, shirtless again. Takara groans as he does an aerial move, two giants, and then his dismount, luckily with his back to her.

She turns away and drops into the splits, starting her stretching, pretending she wasn't watching.

"What is it? Itachi comes over to her, wiping his face with a towel.

"Nothing," she buries her face in her arms, hiding her reaction to him in the mat, cheeks red from attraction.

Itachi sighs heavily and she feels his arms wrap around her waist from behind, pulling her out of the splits and onto her feet. Once she's stable, he coaxes her to face him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing!"

"Takara, why are you avoiding looking at me? Am I hideously ungraceful again?"

"No, of course not." He's more graceful than ever, actually.

"Then what is it?"

"I think you're hot, okay?" She breaks, admitting further, "Especially when you're not wearing a shirt."

Immediately she ducks her head. Sometimes she hates her mouth and its propensity to get her into trouble. No filter and slight impulsivity issues don't go well together.

Itachi chuckles and Takara turns to run, to find somewhere to hide until there are other people here and she can pretend she didn't just tell her best friend how attractive she finds him.

"Idiot," he says fondly, pulling her back using the hands still around her waist. She looks up at him as he tugs her closer until she's pressed flush against him.

"Wha-," he cuts her off, dipping his head to press his lips to hers. She raises her arms to clutch at him, her nails digging into his skin. Their noses bump as he adjusts the angle, then adjusts a little more. She presses up on her toes, which lets him stop stooping quite as much.

The sound of a door slamming makes them spring apart. "Itachi…" Takara begins, but doesn't know where to start. One of the other girls slips into the gym and heads straight for the locker rooms.

"I need to put a shirt on before more people get here," he tells her, cupping her shoulder and brushing her collarbone. He smirks, "Someone decided to mark me as hers."

"We'll talk later?" Takara asks, biting her lip. Him kissing her hadn't been an expected reaction. Him teasing her for curling her nails into him because she needed something to hold on to hadn't been an expected reaction. She needs clarification, answers as to how he feels. Because this isn't just physical attraction to him for her, it's more.

"Yeah," Itachi reassures her, then steps back into her personal space, bending to whisper into her ear, "I think you're hot too."

Takara blushes again as he heads for the locker rooms and drops back into the splits. This time when she leans over to bury her head into her arms, it's to muffle a squeal.


	29. The Konoha Gymnasium (Part 11)

The Konoha AUs-The Konoha Gymnasium (Part 11)

500 words.

ONE DAY MORE! This is the last day of the Gymnastics AU, I swear. Tomorrow is a pairing I've never seen anyone really work with, but it's canon.

Mnsr26cats: I too am often jealous of Takara. She gets to have all the fun. More fun in _Bitten_ and some of the stories on my secondary account, but these still make me wish I had an Itachi of my own. Sorry I couldn't do a more meta thing, but accept the half-fluff instead.

If anyone wants to understand the turns that I'm using here, there's a gymnastics wikia that has gif sets of all these moves. It's pretty cool; I used it to try and figure out what the various gymnasts were up to in the P&G Championships over the weekend.

Happy reading and see you tomorrow!

Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto._

* * *

"What are you doing?" Itachi drops down next to her on the coach. Thankfully, they're considered adults enough that while the men and women have separate houses (and curfews), they can hang out together in their downtime. Their strictly enforced downtime. Both Itachi and Takara have chafed at being kicked out of the gym far earlier than they're used to.

"Watching old gymnastics videos," she cuddles in next to him and he slides an arm around her as she slides her laptop into his lap.

"Isn't this banned?" He looks at the title of the video.

"Yeah," she sighs, "I wish it wasn't though. Do you know the trouble I could cause with a Korbut flip?"

"Enough to crack your head open. Besides, the bars are farther apart now," he reminds, tightening his arm around his little adrenaline junkie. He swears sometimes that she keeps upping the difficulty value of her routines just to give her coaches and friends heart attacks every time she's on an apparatus. Most of them are just lucky that they don't know what she does when no one is looking. He'd nearly dropped dead the first time walked in on her doing a Produnova and she fell on her back. She'd been okay, but he'd yelled at her. Loudly. He'd been furious she hadn't told him.

"I know but if I did that flip and used the momentum to do a pak full turn to the low bar?"

"You're not allowed to stand on the high bar, you know this."

"I know," Takara sighs as the video replays it in slow motion, "The first ever backwards release move and they went and banned it."

"They do that sometimes."

"Hmm…" she narrows her eyes at the screen.

"What are you thinking?"

"There's a move that's a swing backwards with a forward tucked salto over the high bar."

"And?"

"If I reversed it to a forward swing with a back salto, then went into a pak… that should be nearly a point and a half of difficulty, right?"

Itachi knows that look on her face. "Just promise me you'll try it over foam first? Preferably with me there?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Alright, We'll meet after breakfast?"

"Of course," he nods.

Takara starts typing on the laptop, bringing up a page of uneven bars skills and looking at the transition moves.

"You're going to plan a new routine, aren't you?"

"Not entirely," Takara defends, "but if I swap one of my low bar flights for this, I'll add at least a couple tenths to my difficulty score."

"What do your coaches say when you swap new things into your routines without telling them?"

"I usually don't listen."

"You're terrible," he grins.

"Hi pot," she smiles knowingly.

He rubs her back and taps the screen, "You think you could do this to get back up?"

"Pak into a Maloney half turn, then two giants into my dismount?"

"No one's going to even manage to come close difficulty-wise."

"I like that idea."


	30. The Hokage and The Medic

The Konoha AUs- The Hokage and The Medic

500 words

IT IS DONE! 30 days of Naruto AUs are over. Which means I get to disappear to do Camp Nanowrimo for the next month. Which I'm not prepared for. Oh well. I'll survive. I have an opening, anyway, so I can write that tomorrow and then we'll see what happens. But enough of that. I just want to say thank you to those of you who have followed, favorited, and my favorite, reviewed. Sometimes I worry no one likes anything I write and then you tell me you liked it and it makes me happy. I loved getting to write for all of you and if I didn't have a ton of writing already planned, I would do another of these soon. Alas, that will have to wait.

I should be doing a revamp of my very first story (that is terrible and was never finished), in August, when I have my fanfiction anniversary. It was for Tamora Pierce's _Protector of the Small_ quartet, and I gave up when I realized how terrible it was. So I'm going to (finally) both fix and finish it. The least I can do is bring up the quality. I just can't believe I've been reading and writing on this site for ten years already. It's... incredible.

Anyway, I'm rambling, so I'll leave you with two things. One, this chapter is dedicated to msnr26cats, who has become quite the loyal reviewer and who has encouraged me throughout this process. And two...

Happy reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto._

* * *

"You idiot!" Biwako scolded the young Hokage, "You should have gotten this treated immediately!"

"Biwako-chan," the young man tried to protest, then flinched, "Ow!"

"You weakling," she held his arm steady and continued disinfecting the slash in his arm, which stretched from his shoulder to his elbow. "I've seen women go through childbirth with less screaming than this."

"You could be gentle," he grumbled.

"Perhaps if you dislike being patched up so much, you will avoid getting hurt next time."

"You wouldn't tell me to stop fighting on the front lines?" He looked up.

"Of course not, I'm not foolish. You will keep fighting to defend our village so long as the Will of Fire lives in your heart. You wouldn't be our Hokage otherwise. I simply wish you would not get hurt."

"I didn't know you cared, Biwako-chan," Hiruzen teased her, surprised to see her blush. The young woman activated her medical ninjutsu and set about healing the cut.

"We can't afford to lose another Hokage," she replied pragmatically.

"Is that all?" He raised an eyebrow. She glared at him but he could tell it was halfhearted.

"Tell me, what is your advice for what I should do after you finish healing me?"

Biwako glanced at his face. "Dinner and then rest. You should try not to stress your arm too much in the next few days so the healing sticks."

"Dinner, huh? Now how are you going to make me do that?"

The look Biwako shot him could have withered even the strongest of trees, "Of all the things you could fight me on, you're going to decide you don't want to eat?" She finished her work and began double-checking that he didn't have anything else wrong with him.

"I think I would be likelier to do so if I had a pretty woman with me."

At that she stopped, "Are you asking me out?"

"Yes."

Biwako took a step back and examined him from head to toe, "I will go to dinner with you. We will not be having sex at the end of the evening, and if you think that I am going to date you and get engaged to you, and marry you and retire from my career as a medic just to pop out babies, you shouldn't waste your money."

Hiruzen was taken aback by the tirade. Never before had a woman be so upfront with him and it was almost… refreshing in a way. "I promise that if any of that happens that you can stay a medic as long as you want."

Biwako gave him one more look, then nodded, "You'll pick me up in an hour from my home. We'll go to the Akamichi restaurant on Tsukahara street."

Hiruzen chuckled and agreed, "Is there something you'd like me to wear?"

"Casual kimono. Leave your shinobi stuff at home, I want to get to know Sarutobi Hiruzen, not the Hokage."

"He is eager to know you as well," Hiruzen promised, ' _very eager.'_


	31. Extra!

Hey everyone!

For Takara's birthday yesterday I wrote a short story linked into The Konoha Gymnasium series I wrote here. It's another bit from them at the Olympics and you can find it on my profile.

Happy Reading!


End file.
